Paradox, or Timelines to be Damaged?
by DRSDavidSoft1
Summary: A big mistake in the original timeline causes ten-years-old Jimmy and Cindy to somehow travel to the future. But not like just any other time travels… Is it a Paradox? Soon, they find out they're married and even worse, they have children! In the other hand, the futuristic James and Cynthia found out they're back in time... (more)


**Paradox, or Timelines to be Damaged?**

* * *

**Summary:** A big mistake in the original timeline causes ten-years-old Jimmy and Cindy to somehow travel to the future.

But not like just any other time travels… Is it a Paradox?

Soon, they find out they're married and even worse, they have children!

In the other hand, the future Jimmy and Cindy found out they're back in time.

They have to act like they hate each other again, so Jimmy can find a solution to the problem.

How can both Jimmies from different times fix this mistake by helping each other?

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! Another one of my Jimmy Neutron stories!**

**Please R&R! Thanks for reading.**

**I hope you like the story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER1:  
**The Big Surprise**  
**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

It was the alarm-clock that exclaiming the morning.

Jimmy didn't open his eyes. He was too sleepy to wake up. He just turned the alarm off.

He neither knew nor cared why the clock didn't shout the usual "BLASTING OFF!" sound.

He felt extremely tired, along with a little headache. It was odd; he had gone to bed early last night.

He turned back in his bed and as usual, he whispered "Wake mode, Goddard". His voice was a bit bass.

Goddard which was already woken up just barked in wonder. It was for quite a long time ago since Jimmy had programmed him to wake up automatically.

Jimmy's eyes were still closed. He couldn't help it, but he had a strange feeling. Something was different, certainly.

He heard a sound like a snore. He thought it was Goddard's voice.

"Not now, Goddard!" Jimmy whispered again and turned back in the bed again.

"Just five minutes, mother!". A voice whispered softly.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes in shock and turned back. Someone was in his bed.

_Pukin' Pluto! What was that?_

The sound seemed to be a lady's voice. Jimmy got far from the source of the sound.

Jimmy sat on the bed. He blinked several times to adjust with the light. He then noticed that he is shirtless.

"What the…?" Jimmy said. He also noticed his voice is really bass.

He quickly looked at the human-shaped object, under his blanket. His blanket? Jimmy looked for the second time. The white blanket wasn't his blanket. It didn't have any rocket-like design on it. Maybe he was sleeping in someone else's house?

But that wasn't possible as he couldn't remember it. Besides, there was a Neutronic atom of his design on the wall, on a huge screen, along with the clock showing 08:03 A.M. Where was he?

His gaze turned on his hands. They were definitely NOT his hands. They were bold and bigger. Was he in someone else's body? But who? And why?

Jimmy noticed the blanket and his bed again. The bed was way big for him. It was a king-sized bed, in fact.

The human-shaped object under his blanket gained his attention for the second time.

"Maybe this is just a dream?" He asked himself.

He poked himself, hoping this could be just a stupid dream and wake up. Nothing happened, it just hurt.

_So this isn't a dream? Maybe I've lost my memory of the past? Or could it be a problem between the parallel worlds dimension?_

But into what crazy dimension he was? He couldn't remember any tampering with the very fabric of space and time or any other reality he could possibly make, either. After all, he hasn't tried it yet either.

He turned to the other side to see the lady. He saw some blonde hair. _Blonde?_ It was suspicious. _But no, it couldn't be._ Jimmy thought.

He decided to wake her. Maybe she could know something about what's happening.

He grabbed the blanket and moved it so he could see her face. A lady was in a deep sleep. _She is beautiful! _Was the first thing came in his mind.

Who was she and why was Jimmy sleeping in a bed with her? A lot of questions rose in his head.

"Hello! Excuse me miss!" Jimmy's voice had a very deep tone, in comparison to his original tone. She didn't respond. She was still in a deep sleep.

"Ahem!" Nothing happened. She just turned and took the blanket in her arms. She was in a cute sleep, Jimmy thought.

Jimmy lost his patient.

"**Excuse me**!" Jimmy shouted loudly and tapped her with his bold fingers. She opened her eyes quickly and woke up with a scream.

"Wh-Who the heck are you?! What are you doing in my room?! I'm warning you! I have black belt!" She shouted angrily, as she was trying to quickly sit in the bed and figuring a karate action.

The blanket fell down and something appeared.

Jimmy turned back quickly and covered his eyes. "Oh, I'm Sorry, miss!" He blushed. It was quite embarrassing for him.

The lady noticed it and covered herself with the blanket again.

"What the ...?" were the only words she could say. It seemed that she is surprised about herself just like Jimmy.

"Calm down lady!" Jimmy said and tuned back after he noticed she is covering herself.

Jimmy thought she wouldn't know what was happening as well.

He thought it's better to begin looking for a clue at first, but then he decided an introduction might be in order; so he continued with a disappointed look.

"Please calm down! You see, my name is Jimmy Neutron and I found mysel-" But he was cut off.

"Neutron?!" She said. Her face changed from surprise to anger. "I should have known! What are you doing in my room?! What have you done to me?!" The lady shouted the last sentence in some sort of a scare.

Jimmy took a look on the lady again. It took nearly 5 seconds for him to realize who she was.

It was just one person Jimmy knew who could talk to him like that, and he had no doubt in that who she was.

"Cindy?" He asked quietly in a shock. She seemed a lot older in comparison to what Jimmy had remembered of her.

"Cindy? Is that you?" Jimmy asked again, still wondering what the heck was happening.

"NEUTRON! Who else do you think am I, Betty Quinlan?!"

She just realized that the _handsome_ man was her worst enemy, Jimmy Neutron.

_Wait a second, did I just think he's handsome?!_ She cut her gaze from Jimmy's chest in disgust.

"You think you just brake to my room and YOU THI-" She was cut off.

"Wait a minute, Vortex!" Although he was in shock, but he got angry about Cindy's talking.

"Who said it is YOUR room anyways?!" Jimmy said with a frown and pointed to the Atom design on the screen. He wished it was really Betty be here instead of _CINDY_.

Cindy looked at the room in surprise, realizing he's right. But she frowned at him and continued.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD! So you admit that you've kidnapped me here to do some crazy stupid experiments on me!"

"I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS-"

"Don't you dare shouting at me NEUTRON! I ORDER YOU to change all of this to back normal, or else!" Cindy held the blanket tighter to herself.

"I told you…"

"I don't know what is wrong with you, but there is NOT any other explanation that says why I am in your room with this ..." Cindy looked down and paused. A small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I've already told you Vortex! I have nothing to do with this!" Jimmy said, and before letting Cindy continue, added with his deep tone quickly. "This is useless." Jimmy rolled his eyes. "I am looking for some answers to this joke, just like you. So don't interrupt me looking for a clue." Jimmy added as he was standing up to find some clothes to wear. Cindy didn't say anything else.

Jimmy found a black t-shirt (which had his atom design on it) and a red shirt on a drawer near the bed. He took them to wear.

He noticed his new body was much taller that his old one. He wasn't short at all. And whatever had happened, he liked it somehow… well, except the _Cindy being in HIS bed_ part.

Cindy was still silently looking at Jimmy who seemed to be an older (and much more handsome) version of him, as she could remember.

Once he worn the shirt completely, he headed for the door.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go out of this room to find some explanations!" It snapped Cindy out of her mind.

"Don't leave me here like this, Neutron!" Cindy said in anger.

Cindy looked at her new body. It was one of the oddest things one could possibly imagine.

She looked at herself. _These ... things, are really big!_

_"_I can't go anywhere like this!" She said worriedly as she was pointing to the blanket which was covering her body.

Jimmy thought her voice was still annoying, despite she was grown a lot.

"Whatever, Vortex. Just find something to wear, already!" He rolled his eyes. "It shan't be that much hard."

Jimmy was trying to open the door. It didn't have any kind of handle he might know on it.

"You can follow me if you want. It's not my problem, anyways." Without much attention he added.

"Where is the handle of this stupid door?!" He whispered to himself as he was studying the door for a way to open it.

"I thought you are a genius! And you even can't find a door handle?"

"Actually, I AM a genius." He said and continued to inspecting the door. It was no time to answering an annoying and _beautiful_ girl. _I mean distracting… _He told himself.

Cindy rolled her eyes and got out of bed, still holding the blanket tightly. She decided not to tease him anymore.

_He could be the only chance to get me out of this!_

She went towards some sort of a closet. It didn't have any kinds of handles she knew either.

Instead, it had a glass on the left side of its door. She could read something written on the glass.

**Neutronic Wardrobe  
08:09 AM  
SUNNY  
**

**PROFILE: Mr. James Neutron  
Swipe to Change **

Cindy touched the glass doubtfully. The message began to change and blink.

**Neutronic Wardrobe  
08:09 AM  
SUNNY  
**

**PROFILE: Mrs. Cynthia Neutron  
[ Tap to Select ]**

Cindy read the message twice. _Mrs. Cynthia Neutron?! What the…? Could it mean that we're…. No, it couldn't… _But deep down, she was hoping it could be true. She decided to find proper clothes first. She tapped the glass-like screen again.

**Profile selected.**

Cindy's jaws dropped in surprise. Plenty of coats, pretty dresses and clothes were spinning slowly on the screen. Some of them were famous brand clothes.

"Do I really own these clothes?!" She asked herself, as the pictures of the dresses were changing to another and moving out of the screen edge. If that were Jimmy's house, and she could possibly with a change less than of 1% be his … wife, that could be true.

"What?" Jimmy turned back to see her, without any intention. He turned back as he found out Cindy is referring to a bunch of clothes.

He knocked the door to see if it does anything or not.

"How all these are inside this thing?" Cindy whispered to herself.

"Well, this one looks pretty good."

Cindy doubtfully put her fingers on one of the clothes pictures. It was a purple shirt, a black jacket with blue stripes and a pair of pants.

The picture began to grow and blink on the screen. The door opened and an orb appeared behind it. A blue ray glowed and embraced her body.

Before she could even know, she was changed to the exact clothes she had chosen. "Wow!" She shouted in surprise, and glanced over her dress.

"I'm impressed! So this is the future. Hey Neutron, Check me out!" Cindy called Jimmy and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Beautiful." Jimmy said without looking at her. He was inspecting the left edge of the door, still trying to find a way to open it.

Cindy's smile changed to a frown when Jimmy didn't pay any attention to her.

"Who needs you, anyways!" She said. Jimmy rolled his eyes, but then shouted happily.

"Found it!" He exclaimed. "What a dumb I am!" He added.

Cindy grinned again. "Took you long enough to know that Nerdtron, huh?!"

Jimmy had found something like a finger scanner screen on the edge of the door. _Clever way!_ He thought as he put his fingers on the screen.

"I'm so not comfortable with these new tall hands!" Jimmy groaned sheepishly.

He was hoping that it would accept his fingertip.

"Morning, Mr. Neutron!" A robotic-like voice of a woman said that and the door opened. Jimmy knew that voice, but it wasn't same as always.

"Vox? Is that you?" He said in doubt. Cindy was looking at the happenings.

"Positive, Mr. Neutron. Do you want me to do anything for you?". It was Jimmy's computer, but not as he knew it. Instead of her monotone and computer-like voice, now she had a voice rather like an actual human.

A monitoring program appeared on the screen of the room. Jimmy stopped at the door.

The monitor was showing every aspect of a huge home. It was also showing the date. Saturday, June 13th, 2037. 08:11 AM. Neutronic Control Panel.

* * *

**A/N: Here is all for now. Sorry if it was short.**

**Liked it? Please let me know! Or simply mark this as your favorite.**

**Always remember: MOREW Reviews = LESS Time waiting for update.**

**So write your comment, if you don't want to wait for the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading, Guys!**

**(David)**


End file.
